


midnight kiss (i really missed us like this)

by -yangtangliu (timeisaconstruct)



Category: WAYV
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Kinda, Kissing, Liu Yang Yang being the best boyfriend ever, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun-centric, faux angst, if thats a thing... idk i know fancy words but i use them wrong, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu
Summary: A loud noise disturbs the silence Dejun has been lying in, making him startle in fear from where he lies down. Slowly, he sits up with nervousness coursing through his body and looks around his room, seeing nothing moving. But it’s so dark that if someone was moving he’d never see it. There are a million thoughts running through his brain about what or who it could possibly be, and what they might want from him.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	midnight kiss (i really missed us like this)

**Author's Note:**

> or the one where yangyang aka the _best boyfriend ever_ drives to dejuns house just to give him a new years eve kiss.

It’s some unspecified time before midnight on the last day of 2020, where Dejun finds himself curled up on his top bunk bed feeling lost. His phone has fallen out of his hand, laying somewhere on his bedsheets, and is low enough on battery he feels it might die within a few seconds of even turning it on. From where he can see, Dejun’s room is pitch dark, and the only thing that stands out in the light is his alarm clock. The pale green light only shows part of one of his old posters, and isn’t enough for anything else.

Dejun feels lonely.

Being left with his thoughts like this is never good, but something about being alone in a deadly silent house on a night like this is making all of his overthinking go into overdrive. He’s felt so alone for the past few weeks, mostly ever since his school officially announced break. New Years Eve has always been a special type of holiday, because in his younger years it meant going to a party and celebrating with all his parents friends and their children. When he got older it became more about the tradition of going to big parties in highschool and college, getting wasted and maybe kissing someone to have a good year. 

Back in april of this year, he’d said goodbye to his campus dorms and returned home, and now it’s been nine months and he’s back at college anymore. Staying with his parents isn’t terrible, because he gets free food and someone is doing his laundry but it’s still been hard staying with the same people for so long. He supposes he could say that quarantine has been hitting him harder than most people considering all of his thoughts about it.

Everything has seemed so crazy this year, with so many things he could have never predicted and the thought that it’ll be a new year in less than a hour scares him even more. There might be a lot going out in the world, but with thinking about all his missed changes and memories throughout the year he finds himself missing all sorts of other things. Stupid things, like going out with his friends to random places when they had nothing else to do. Or just doing mundane things like partying and studying together, and even, dare he say, attending class in a normal building. (Doing it online where it really isn’t even worth the money he pays really doesn’t have the same feeling anyways.)

But most of all, Dejun really misses his boyfriend and all of his friends and interacting with people normally. He especially misses his boyfriend.

He knows that not everyone has someone they’re dating right now, and that the world is really hectic but he can’t help himself somedays — scratch that _most days_ — Xiao Dejun feels like he’s going crazy. Technically he knows that Yangyang is simply a text or facetime away, and even if he doesn’t respond it probably just means he’s playing something, and when he finishes he’ll respond and comfort him with double the enthusiasm. 

He badly misses the feeling of Yangyang’s arms around his while he cooks something, or the feeling of Yangyang cuddling him in bed on lazy saturdays. Dejun badly misses study dates and movie nights at their dorms, or times when they would go on dates to cafes and archades or take day trips to small towns outside of the city their university was set in. Dejun misses other domestic things like just having Yangyang push him up against places and kiss him because he felt like it or falling asleep while watching his boyfriend stay up late playing video games. 

Lately these memories have been feeling so far removed from his usual routines he follows nowadays in quarantine, and the more Dejun thinks about how things were before -- the more he wishes he was with his boyfriend. They had briefly talked about meeting up together in person and just wearing masks and social distancing, but Yangyang lives a state over and it would take him a while to come somewhere with him. His car also ended up breaking down over the summer, and by then they just accepted that it’d be some time till they actually met up. 

Some part of Dejun feels like he can’t come talk to Yangyang about his need for physical touch, so he tries not to text him too often. Dejun lets him leave him on read, pretends like he doesn’t stalk his instagram page and tries to distract himself with other things like binging TV shows and being too active in group chats. But now we are here, with Dejun’s phone close to dying and Dejun not being able to bring himself to charge it or move from his place of self wallowing. 

Then, a loud noise disturbs the silence Dejun has been lying in, making him startle in fear from where he lies down. Slowly, he sits up with nervousness coursing through his body and looks around his room, seeing nothing moving. But it’s so dark that if someone was moving he’d never see it. There are a million thoughts running through his brain about what or who it could possibly be, and what they might want from him. Part of him had been wishing that maybe the sound was just his mind playing tricks on himself because he was so tired, but then Dejun hears the sound come again and it is nonetheless startling. 

This second time Dejun recognizes it as coming from the area around his windows, so he picks up his phone off his mattress before carefully making his way down the bars of his bunk bed. He still feels a bit scared but more of him is curious to see what or who could possibly be making such loud noises near his window this time of night. Once on the ground, Dejun sets his phone on his desk before walking closer to the window, scared about whether or not to open the window. 

It could possibly be a burglar breaking in because the sound is coming directly from his windows, but it’s not extremely loud so Dejun has a small hope that they are just trying to get someone’s attention. His parents don’t live in a bad part of town, but they do live in the city, and nowadays you had to be careful because you never knew what would be waiting for you on the other side of the door. The loud banging sound happens again and Dejun jumps _again_ , trying to push his worries away as he yanks back his curtains, squeezing his eyes shut. But when he opens them, instead of being faced with some random person trying to get into his house he faced with what might possibly be some great entity answering his prayers.

“Yangyang?”

He’s holding a stick he must have broken off of the trees that line the neighbourhood’s two way street, and looks like he was prepared to knock against the window again. Yangyang’s sporting a large grey hoodie -- his brown hair just visible underneath his hood -- and a black wool coat on his shoulders. When he sees Dejun look at him he smiles, pointing a big aggressively to the window. It feels like straight out of a dream to have his boyfriend standing outside of his window when Dejun was just thinking about him, but he is quick to unlock the window and push it up for him. 

“Dejun!” He replies, voice breathless as he sticks his head inside the window. Dejun steps back as he pushes himself through the window inside, pulling a gym bag along with him. “Surprise!” 

Dejun can’t help but grin, watching as his cute boyfriend crouches and closes the window before throwing himself in Dejun’s arms. Part of him can’t believe that Yangyang is actually here, in the flesh, but for right now Dejun will revel the feeling of him in his arms. Yangyang looks up at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and Dejun smiles at the feeling of cold lips on his face. 

“Wh-what are you even doing here?” He asks when Yangyang pulls away, briefly thinking about adding on a: _I was just thinking about you,_ but he doesn’t.

“It’s new years eve!” Yangyang looks up at him with a dopey smile still holding onto his waist. “So I came to give you a kiss right at midnight.” 

_‘Oh, so a New Years Kiss… He’s so sweet.’_ Dejun shakes his head, pulling him closer as he feels himself blushing. Yangyang really is the best boyfriend he could have asked for. “Seriously?”

“I’m so serious.” Yangyang says it with a sweet tone but it comes a bit somber as they fall into silence, staring at each other silently. But then Yangyang’s phone buzzes, and his eyes go wide as he shoves his phone up so Dejun can see. “We have ten seconds?”

“Ten seconds?” Dejun replies hurriedly, feeling Yangyang’s heart rate rise with his own.

“Eight now!”

“Is this fo-” Dejun tries to ask about whether it’s for how long remains in 2020 but Yangyang only answers him with the next number. “Seven!”

“Six!” “Fuck is new years eve really in-”

Yangyang laughs, and Dejun is reminded once again of how beautiful he looks. “Yes! That was five and now four!”

Dejun feels himself blushing. “Oh my god-” “Three!” Yangyang interrupts him again, letting his hands fall from his waist to wrap around his forearms.

“Two?” Dejun looks down at him and Yangyang gives him one of his blinding grins.

“One!” Lips come crashing into Dejun’s. 

Like a balloon full of emotion has popped in his chest, Dejun feels a sense of euphoria wash into him as he kisses his boyfriend back just as hard. Yangyang’s hands are gripping at his forearms and all of Dejun worries from earlier in the night melt away. The only thing left on his mind is keeping his boyfriend close in his arms and relishing in the moment. One of Yangyang’s arms ends up around his neck and he pulls him close while his fingers thread through his hair. Dejun lets him do what he wants, feeling himself become weak in the knees as Yangyang kisses him like he’s starved. 

Eventually Yangyang and Dejun have to pull apart to actually breathe, and the latter deduces that that one new years kiss was the best kiss he’s gotten in all year. Even though it’s not like he’d kissed anyone during quarantine, and most of the year was taken up by quarantine but he ignores that thought. Yangyang pulls back from his arms and smiles up at him -- _again,_ that beautiful smile Dejun wishes he could see all the time -- and sweetly he says: “Happy New year?” 

“Happy new year _Xiaoyang.”_ Dejun says, kissing him on the lips again. 

Yangyang smiles as they pull away. “You know? I _really_ missed kissing you.”

“Just kissing?” Dejun retaliates, raising one of his eyebrows. “Nothing else?”

“Not just kissing of course. Holding you. Other stuff. Even just, like, seeing you I missed. You know your parents have really shitty wifi, I can never see you properly on facetime.”

Part of Dejun feels like rolling his eyes and the other part of him feels like asking Yangyang if he’s a mind reader because he’s just spoken his mind. “I already know my parents have shitty wifi.” Dejun looks down, biting his lip as he tries to hold back another smile. 

“But seriously! I missed a lot of things about you, I could go on and on and on!” Yangyang pulls his hands over to the edge of the futon, sitting down on the edge and patting the space next to him as he speaks. “I missed being able to hug and kiss you whenever I wanted-” He leans over and kisses him again -- short and sweet. “I missed having you cook for me, because I can’t really cook even now. I missed playing games with you even if you suck, study dates, movie nights… Really just in general I missed being with you.”

Yangyang falls silent and Dejun looks over at him. “You’re so cheesy for doing this. And saying all of this.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and when he opens his eyes he can see Yangyang grinning down at his lap before he pulls him into another hug. Dejun buries his face into his shoulder. “I missed you a lot too.”

After a moment's silence of just holding him, Dejun pulls back and continues. “I still can’t believe you came to my house and did this for me.”

Yangyang grins. “Well I told you, it was my attempt to cheer you up and surprise you! I wanted to see you smiling! Yangyang gushes. You always seem like you want to say more when we're texting or calling but you never do, so I figured if I ended up coming in person that I’d get to see it.” 

Dejun feels himself blushing again. “Did it work?”

“What do you think?”

Dejun smiles back at him. 

Later, laying in bed, Dejun’s eyes fly open and he gets up with a start, ruffling Yangyang who he had been spooning, but he just grunts and continues sleeping. Dejun rolls his eyes and shakes him awake so he makes a little noise but shifts towards him. According to Dejun’s clock it’s a quarter to four in the morning, so he can understand why Yangyang is annoyed and sleepy but he needs him up. 

His boyfriend moans out a, “What is it now?” 

“How do I know if you don’t have covid-19?” 

“I can’t believe you.” Yangyang mutters, pushing himself up from the bed. He turns and gives Dejun a look. “I quarantined for a week and a half in my house and didn’t let my parents come into contact with me.”

“Oh,” Dejun sighs. “That was stupid of me, of course you’d think ahead.”

Yangyang gives him a sleepy smile. “ ‘t’s not stupid. It’s my fault for not telling you. But,” he tugs on Dejun’s shirt and looks up at him. “Can we go back to sleep?”

Dejun smiles, laying back down. “Yeah.” 

Yangyang pulls him into his arms and Dejun lets him drape his body over himself, stuck with the thought that there’s really no feeling that could compare to this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly not the best thing i've ever written but i really wanted to write one last thing before the year ended, so here you go and happy new years <33 i want what xiaoyang have!!
> 
> [ my curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/litteralydonghyuck)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/iidaswrld)


End file.
